


The Phone Call

by sonataofsilence



Series: Forging New Ground [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Soulmates, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataofsilence/pseuds/sonataofsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wanted was a relaxing afternoon and a cup of coffee.  What he got instead was a phone call.</p><p>This is Tony's Plan B.</p><p>Spoilers for <em>'Against Expectations.'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercyraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyraine/gifts).



The walk to the coffee shop was a chilly one, and it only made Steve look forward to getting coffee even more.  He could have stayed in the tower and used one of the many coffee machines available, but he liked the atmosphere in the coffee shop.  It was a good place to sit and sketch.  He was about halfway there when the cell phone Tony had given him began to ring.  He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

“First day here and you’re already causing trouble.”

“Tony?  What are you talking about?”  Steve would be lucky if he could ever understand that man.

“Simple, Cap,” the inventor responded.  “You remember Thor, right?”

“Of course I do,” said Steve, exasperated.  “But what’s your point?”

“It just so happens that Thor’s soulmate’s best friend, who is also going to be my personal assistant soon but that's another story, found her own soulmate and it happens to be your buddy Barnes.”

Steve stopped walking in shock.  “You’re kidding,” he said.

“Not at all.”

“Then that’s great news!”

“Normally it would be, but not this time,” Tony informed him.  “Because he rejected her.”

Steve fell silent, thinking.  He really shouldn’t be surprised by this turn of events, especially considering how his friend tended to isolate himself.  Still, when Tony had told him, he had been hopeful.  “Thanks for letting me know, Tony,” he said eventually.

“No problemo.  Cap’s sad face is the best worst sad face there is, so go strike for justice or something.  Wait, what are you going to do?”

Steve ignored the gibberish in the first part of what Tony said, only answering the last question.  “I’m on my way back to the tower now.”

“Good man,” replied Tony, and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was requested for the sequel to 'Against Expectations,' but since it wouldn't really work in the sequel I just made it a drabble. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Anybody else have something they want to see? Let me know!


End file.
